Soft
by hobbitberry
Summary: He wasn't sure how he ended up in a spare classroom at the academy with her, their fingers frantically working the buttons and zippers on one another's clothes. He briefly thought to end it, her father could walk in at any moment, but that was forgotten as she nipped at his neck. Day #3 of my drabble challenge.


**Drabble Challenge Day #3  
Soft.  
1/12/13  
Here's another Kid & Ana smut story for all who wanted it.**

* * *

He wasn't sure how he ended up in a spare classroom at the academy with her, their fingers frantically working the buttons and zippers on one another's clothes. He briefly thought to end it, her father could walk in at any moment, but that was forgotten as she nipped at his neck.

It had only been a few minutes earlier when he had seen her walking, dressed simply in ripped jeans and a black shirt that revealed her stomach. Her black shoes were flat, taking away the height she had the first time they met. And instead of the dramatic red that she wore to the club, on her nails was pink polish that matched the bag she was rummaging in. Her long hair was free, forming a curtain and blocking her face from view as she searched.

Kid thought to turn around, leave before she saw him. What would the reaction be? He had only seen her once since the club, and he hadn't been able to even speak with her. His face began to turn red but he found himself rooted to the spot. She looked up, and the two of them made eye contact. Yellow eyes met green and without a word they were on each other as Kid reached out and opened the door to the empty classroom, pulling her in.

The clicked the lock shut, neither one breaking the urgent kiss.

It seemed unreal that he was here with her again, he pulled her shirt up over her head as she lifted her arms. He tossed it to the floor as he lifted her and lay her on a desk, kissing her stomach. She grabbed his shirt, dragging him back up to her lips as she pulled off his jacket, throwing it to the floor to join her shirt.

"I've missed you, Stripes." She said in a breathy voice, her fingers fumbling over the buttons of his shirt. With a victorious smile she got them all unbuttoned, tossing his shirt down to join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

"Mhm." He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbones, reaching around to unsnap her bra. She arched her back to help him, gasping as he slipped his hand underneath and massaged her breast. He tore it off and she closed her eyes with a moan as he captured her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and lightly grazing his teeth against it, earning another moan from her. He drew back, massaging a breast in each hand as she gripped his hair and pulled him to her mouth for a kiss.

He could barely register that this was happening again, he hadn't noticed how delicate she was at the club. He blamed the alcohol, but now he could feel the smoothness of her skin and the the way she gently placed kissed along his neck and jaw. She was so soft, he was afraid that too much pressure could bruise her skin or break her.

He slipped a hand down the front of her jeans, feeling her through her panties. She arched towards him, closing her eyes and gripping the sides of the desk tightly.

He removed his hand and she made a small noise of displeasure, replaced a moan as he kissed each breast, down her stomach and lingered at the waistband of her jeans before ripping them off, leaving her in nothing but her pink lacy panties. He stroked her with a finger and she whined.

He enjoyed feeling as though he had the upper hand over her as he moved one finger underneath the thin fabric and slowly pushed it inside of her. She ground her hips against him and he slid down, pulling her towards the edge of the desk where he pulled the thing pink fabric down her legs.

She raised her head to look at him curiously as he put her knees over his shoulders and dipped his head, licking her. She moaned, tightening her knees around his shoulders while he licked her, before shifting slightly and putting two fingers inside of her and curling them while he sucked on her little bundle of nerves. Each movement earned a gasp or a moan, and it fueled his actions. He wanted to hear more. He worked faster and she arched towards him, he could feel that she was close.

"I'm going to-" She was cut off as she tangled her fingers in his hair and gasped out, her walls tightening around his fingers as he removed himself and stood up, her hands falling limply to her sides as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good?"

"Amazing." She breathed, sitting up and flicking her eyes up and down him, coming to rest on the bulge in his pants. "Now take off your pants."

He hurriedly obeyed as she pulled him back and he slowly pushing himself inside of her, again wondering why he couldn't remember how warm she felt around him. He burnt the feeling into his mind as her nails dug into his shoulders, dragging down his entire back as he pushed his entire length into her. She raised her hips to meet him as he began to pump himself in and out, earning small little moans from her as she kissed and bit his collarbones up to his neck and along his jaw. He captured her lips with his and she tangled one hand in his hair, the other still digging into his back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper and they both moaned into one another's mouths, unwilling to break any contact. She ground her hips against him and he cursed himself, he had been hoping to last a bit longer.

He thrust into her, gasping as she broke the kiss and bit his neck, alternating between biting and sucking as she raked her nails down his back. She was insane. Or better yet she was driving him insane as his entire length filled her and she cried out, sending him over the edge as he came in her, resting his forehead on her chest as each of them tried to catch their breath.

He pulled out of her regretfully and she sat up, jumping as someone knocked on the door. "Quick get dressed!" She jumped down and dressed, giggling the entire time.

Kid scrambled to pull on his clothes, finding that they were all inside out. He finally got them all on and brushed himself off, sure he looked presentable.

"Wait!" She stood in front of him and ran her fingers gently through his hair, flattening it out. He noticed that she had pulled her hair into a ponytail, and she was putting on some chapstick as he neared the door. "Go ahead and open it."

"Kid! What are you doing in here?" Sid eyed the two teenagers.

"Uh-well."

"Kid was teaching me about weapons and miesters." Ana piped up, dancing over to the doorway with a bright smile. "I wanted to know what sort of things Daddy teaches."

"Why was the door locked?"

"I didn't even realize it was locked, did you?" Kid looked to Ana who shook her head.

"No, I'm really sorry, Sid." She looked at him like a small puppy that had been kicked.

He looked at them skeptically, sure that something else had been going on, but being unwilling to be the one that informed Stein. News had travelled fast about how protective he had grown over his daughter. Sid was sure that girl was a vixen with an innocent face. "You two better get a move on before Professor Stein finds you."

"Of course!" Ana grabbed Kid's hand and led him out the door.

"And Kid."

"Yeah?" The young meister turned to look at his zombie teacher.

"You might want to do something about that hickey on your neck."

* * *

**God I missed writing smut. I'm slacking hard on this drabble challenge. Sorry. **  
**Up next: Drinks**


End file.
